masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Steve Cortez
Lieutenant Steve Cortez is an Alliance pilot aboard the Normandy SR-2 in Mass Effect 3, where he pilots the UT-47A Kodiak that transports Commander Shepard and squad to mission locations. He is a potential romance option for a male Shepard. Cortez is voiced by Matthew Del Negro. Dossier Cortez is the only child in his family and lost both of his parents years ago. He had a husband, Robert, while he was stationed at Ferris Fields but the Collectors abducted the whole colony, including Robert. As such, he is the only openly gay male shown in the Mass Effect universe. He has been in the Alliance for about ten years, first serving in the First Fleet on-board the SSV Hawking piloting F-61 Tridents. According to him, he has a knack for procurements, but his skill set made him a more valuable person to command a flight deck. Five months prior to the Reaper's invasion of Earth, Cortez was assigned to the Normandy SR-2 retrofit team, responsible for overseeing cargo bay modifications. His immediate task was to shift the Normandy's armory from its previous location behind the CIC to the shuttle bay. Besides being a Kodiak pilot aboard the Normandy SR-2, he is also responsible for maintaining the Normandy's armory, a duty he shares with Lt. James Vega. If Shepard manages to convince Cortez to leave the ship, he will eventually visit the Memorial Wall in Dock E28 on the Citadel. When he leaves there, he meets up with some old pilot friends and forward their information to Admiral Hackett, giving the Alliance some much needed pilots. A further encounter, at Purgatory, allows a male Shepard to begin a relationship with him. During the final assault on Earth, after dropping off Shepard's squad, Cortez's shuttle is shot down by a Harvester. If he has been persuaded to visit the Memorial Wall, he will survive the crash. Otherwise, he cannot be contacted and James confirms Cortez's death later. Romance At some point, Cortez is seen in the Normandy's shuttle bay mourning Robert, his husband, who was taken by the Collectors. Shepard can comfort Steve by telling him that he's always there for him. Later, Shepard persuades Steve to take shore leave as a favor to the Commander. Cortez accepts the offer, replying that he finds it hard to say "no" to Shepard. While Cortez is at the Citadel, he is seen at the memorial wall saying goodbye to his late husband. Shepard comforts him, commenting that Steve's past was his and that nobody could take that away. Cortez then thanks Shepard for his encouragement. Eventually, Cortez will be in the Purgatory Bar. Shepard notes that Steve looks happy and Cortez replies that Shepard was right about the past being his. When the Commander expresses doubt that a nightclub is to Cortez's taste, Steve explains that there was an energy and life in dancing, even suggesting that the eye candy isn't too shabby for him. Shepard wonders why Cortez wasn't looking at him only for Cortez to question Shepard's doubt and invites him to dance. While Cortez and Shepard dances, the Commander tells Cortez about his feelings. In reply, Cortez thought he felt there was something between them but was merely pessimistic about it. Shepard affirms that feeling and kisses Cortez. Before the assault on the Cerberus Headquarters, Cortez comes to Shepard's cabin to inform him that they are ready to mobilize. Shepard asks Cortez to stay with him till the call to launch the assault. Cortez accepts and they kiss and spend the night together. Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Characters Category:Humans